The Psychos' Stories
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: The story of the 12 most powerful Pokémon of all time. Chapter 8: And This is My Mini-Me
1. Psycho's Story

The Origin of The Psychos  
  
Chapter 1: The First Psycho  
  
Wow, I can't believe I'm starting a new fanfic already.  
  
Wex: Me either, especially since you haven't finished Spyrocitor yet.  
  
I will. You know...  
  
Roo: Yeah, we know, as long as people review.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd...  
  
Antiroo: And TTE doesn't own Pokémon. It's that simple. He does own all 12 of the Psychos, though.  
  
Antiech: Don't forget us, Antiroo. He doesn't want us just floating around the 'Net... yet.  
  
Platypous: Let's just get to the story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Darkness... Darkness... Darkness... That's all I can see... The past is bleak, but the future... It holds nothing but hope for the Psychic Type," a mysterious Pokémon said as his eyes glowed blue due to his powers. "This light! I haven't seen the light for years! Wait... Who could this boy be at the entrance? Nobody has been able to enter since the Elite Four passed that law. How... How could this boy, being only ten years old, beat such powerful trainers...?"  
  
Ash entered the cave, only thinking about how he beat the Elite Four. It had been a spectacular battle, one worthy of being mentioned in newspapers and on TV for years to come. His Charizard, Char, had always kept his Charmander-like determination, allowing Ash to get the upper hand in his battle with Lorelei. Bruno wasn't very tough either, due to his Pigeot's immense attack power. Agatha was one of the toughest battles Ash had ever endured, but in the end, his Rhydon's Earthquake toppled the Ghost and Poison types before they could defeat him. Lance was almost as hard as Ash's first battle against Gary. Of course, that made Ash think more about his final battle with Gary. Gary put up the hardest fight of all, starting with his Victreebel. Ash knocked Victreebel out quickly once he sent out Char. Eventually, all of Ash's Pokémon were knocked out, except for his secret weapon: Raichu. Raichu made the battle another tie without even losing 1 HP. Unfortunately, when Gary sent out his last Pokémon, Arcanine, Raichu lost almost every HP he had. All he had left was one. Ash had to risk using Raichu's least accurate move: Thunder. Ash's command was barely out of his mouth when Raichu sparked and zapped Arcanine, lowering his HP all the way to 0. Ash had won, finally doing what no other trainer could do. He beat the Elite Four and Gary without using any items. Now he was going to explore that mysterious cave.  
  
"All right, Rhydon, let's Surf across that water and see what's down that ladder!" Ash said, "I know there has to be something powerful here."  
  
"This trainer does not think only of himself," the powerful Pokémon thought, "He may be the only one who can bring about this future of Psychic Domination..."  
  
"Aha!" Ash yelled as he looked across the rocks and water in the Cerulean Cave towards the large bipedal purple cat, "I knew it! There's only one way to catch that Pokémon!"  
  
"Hmm..." the Pokémon thought, "He has nothing powerful enough to defeat me or to contain me... What could he do?"  
  
"Pokémon, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash said to the mysterious cat, "Winner take all."  
  
"All right, trainer," the Pokémon said, "Prepare for the power of Mewtwo!"  
  
Their battle lasted hours and hours, Mewtwo recovering while Ash used Full Restores on his Pokémon. Eventually, Mewtwo ran out of PP for Recover and Ash ran out of Full Restores. Each one knew the battle was nearing the end. Mewtwo had only 33 HP left, and he knew if he didn't knock out Rhydon, he'd lose instantly. Ash had used his Master Ball on Articuno, so he didn't have any with him to use. He could only do one thing. He threw a Great Ball, which was very weak, now he was kicking himself for not stocking up on Ultra Balls before he left Cerulean City. Fortunately, Mewtwo had one last flash of the future...  
  
"...Come on, Psycho, you know you and Neo Psycho are the only ones who can do this!" he heard in his mind, "You both can put up a fight like you did when I caught you!"  
  
Mewtwo knew the only thing he could do to fulfill this future. He let himself get sucked into the Great Ball, and put up no fight. Mewtwo was finally caught.  
  
"Yeah! I caught Mewtwo!" Ash yelled, echoing around the Cerulean Cave, "Now... what to name it? It put up a crazy fight, and it looks kind of crazy, too. I know! I'll call it 'Psycho'!"  
  
And so, to this day, Psycho is Ash's most powerful Pokémon. His loyalty is only surpassed by his power.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is, the story of my Mewtwo, Psycho.  
  
Wex: Blaziken could easily beat him.  
  
Shut up, Wex. Anyway, I really did catch Mewtwo with a Great Ball in Red. He's been my most powerful Pokémon since. Next chapter: Neo Psycho's story, that is, if at least one of you reviews.  
  
Platypous: ...  
  
Antiech: ...  
  
Antiroo: ...  
  
Roo: ...  
  
Princess Aquaech: Well, what are you waiting for? Review for the love of the Leviathan! 


	2. Neo Psycho's Story

The Psychos' Origins: Chapter 2: Neo Psycho's Story  
  
Why am I writing this? There aren't any reviews.  
  
Ech: It's because you're bored.  
  
Right, right. Anyway, I don't own Pokémon. That's kind of obvious, though.  
  
Roo: Not as obvious as you think. Let's continue with the story of the second Psycho, Neo Psycho...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The cave was dark, just like the last one. The ten-year-old trainer entering it was sick and tired of all of the stupid, worthless HMs he had to use. At least now that he was in Johto, he could delete them if he didn't need them anymore. He sent out his Electrode, which he always brought with to these crazy caves, to use Flash, the worst possible HM for anyone to create for any reason. "Well," he thought about the HM05, "At least it's disposable, and I got it early on, too. Jeez, what I'd do if they sent me on some wild goose chase to get that thing, right, C.Q.?"  
  
"Phlosion!" his Typhlosion answered. "Well, I guess we should go into the cave entrance over there." the trainer said, "Lapras, use Surf!"  
  
The trainer and his Pokémon Surfed to the small peninsula jutting out from the cave. When they reached the other end, the trainer recalled his Lapras and began to walk through the cave. "At least the Flash reaches in here. C.Q., you ready to get that Lugia?"  
  
"Typhlosion!" she said, ready to battle with a legend.  
  
The trainer walked through the cavern, often crossing his own path before he got anywhere near the place where Lugia was said to wait. After going in circles for the fiftieth time, he was about to kill the next Krabby he saw, but his conscience stopped him.  
  
"Don't do it," it said, "It's not this Krabby's fault that you're lost. Just follow the psychic powers of the Lugia to get to him."  
  
"This trainer shows compassion to all of his Pokémon..." a silvery Pokémon thought, looking through the walls with his powers, "He doesn't care if they're legends or not, he keeps them around with him and battles with them to make them more powerful than even I could be."  
  
"There he is, C.Q.!" the trainer shouted, "Let's get him!"  
  
The battles that the trainer had faced were all similar to this one, but this time something was different. This Pokémon had a special move: Recover. The trainer had faced and caught a Pokémon just like this in Kanto, but nothing prepared him for the awesome power of Aeroblast. While he battled the Lugia, a strange thought hit him. This guy was battling just like that Mewtwo in Kanto.  
  
He got it down to a low enough HP, but he couldn't go on. The darn thing Recovered itself again, but Cyndi Quil was out of PP. He knew this might be his only chance, since C.Q. was just about to be fainted, just like the rest of his Pokémon. If he didn't use it now, he'd regret it for the rest of his days as a trainer. He knew he had it in his backpack before he left... where was it... stupid Apricorn Balls... AHA! He found it! The Master Ball! He had one hope, and that was to have something as powerful as this to join his other great legendary Pokémon. He threw the Master Ball, knowing fully that it was probably the only one he'd get. He caught the Lugia, and finally all of his hope was back. He wanted it to be called something he would remember, and he thought back to his Mewtwo. He wanted the Lugia to be just like him, so he named him similarly. "He can't be called Psycho," the trainer thought, "I know, he's in that new card game set, Neo Genesis, I'll name him after that! Neo Psycho! That's a great name!"  
  
The trainer surfed out of the cavern and got onto his Noctowl. He was intent on flying out of that load of crap island and getting to train the new addition to his team. Neo Psycho was ready and waiting in his PC, so he would go to the Elite four and battle them again and again until he could use NP in his battles just like Psycho. Nobody could stop them now!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now I'm done with N.P. Review, people!  
  
Antiech: Neo's the second best of the Psychos. Go ahead and give your Lugia his moveset!  
  
Antiroo: Yeah, it's Psychic, Aeroblast, Recover, and Surf. Go for it!  
  
Yes, thank you all for reading. Next stop, Hot Psycho! 


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3: The Accident  
  
Hello again, this is the Psychos' Stories, and I'm your host, Time Travelling Echidna.  
  
Ech: And boy do we have a show for you today. Now the story really gets going, and we get out of the "first game in the series" mode.  
  
Yes, thanks. I do know there hasn't been much of a plot so far, but remember, this is based on my games. There was no real plot to catching the first two Psychos. There was for every other one, though.  
  
Roo: TTE owns nothing but us! I now have meaning in my life!  
  
Okay, well, let's continue...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I had just beaten the champion, I felt great! But there was one problem. Professor Oak was mad. He yelled and screamed because I didn't have all of the Pokémon in my Pokédex! He said I needed only a few more, some evolved form of Oddish and a sunflower. I had no idea what he was talking about; I thought that I'd caught Vileplume and Gloom already. In fact, my 'Dex said that I did. I asked Oak what he meant, but he just told me to talk to the people in Goldenrod City.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to take the train to Goldenrod." I said.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't working down there right now, but I'm sure they should have it up and running in a few hours." was the only reply made to me. I said "Never mind." and got on my bike. Obviously the S.S. Aqua could take me back to Johto, and I'd only need a little more time to go that way.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the S.S. Aqua only leaves from Vermillion City on Mondays."  
  
This was gonna be harder than I thought. I walked down Route 23 and talked to Gary, Professor Oak's grandson, who was waiting there.  
  
"Heh, what are you doing here, kid?"  
  
"Listen, Gary, I know you're still mad about me beating you and everything, but I wonder, do you know of any evolved forms of Oddish or a sunflower Pokémon that evolve by use of a stone?" I said. I quickly added "I know about Vileplume, though."  
  
"You bet, kid. There's this other stone, the only one that's massively available now, known as the Sun Stone."  
  
I felt like a total idiot. Of course! There had to be a Sun Stone, just so it could be the opposite of the Moon Stone. After all, the other four stones were representative of the four Pokémon that Professor Oak had given out before to starting trainers, and they all were linked in some way, but not the Moon Stone. I wondered, "Where could I get this Sun Stone?"  
  
"Well, in Johto, there's the Bug Catching Contest, and they give out Sun Stones as the first prize."  
  
"Say no more, Gary, I'll see ya later!"  
  
I took off, going over the continental divide towards Mount Silver. I never went there any more to battle Ash, but I did go there to get back to Johto more quickly. With Neo Psycho, Psycho, and my Feraligatr and Ho-oh, my team was unstoppable! All I'd have to do is glare at those bugs to catch them. I got on Ho-oh as soon as we reached Johto, and flew off to Goldenrod as quick as a Rapidash from a battle with a wild Blastoise.  
  
When I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. All of Goldenrod was on fire! I landed and put out the blaze as quickly as I could, using Feraligatr's Hydro Pump to douse the flames. I hoped some idiot rookie trainer with a traded Charizard hadn't come into town thinking he could beat Whitney like last time. I heard a helicopter whirring overhead and turned around to see who it could be. My suspicions settled on only one thing:  
  
"Team Rocket!" Whitney shouted from behind me. Apparently she too had been trying to put out the fire with her Miltank's Rollout.  
  
"We thought that you'd never guess." a male Rocket Administrator said.  
  
"We came back for the twerp. I know you've seen him somewhere." the female one added.  
  
"I know what happened three years ago, too, Jessie!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, I thought nobody would figure that out." a Meowth came from behind them, "So anyways, any a you's seen the twoyps?"  
  
"Even if I knew where Ash was now, I'd never tell you where he is just so you could get revenge on him!"  
  
"I figured you wouldn't cooperate." James said, "That's why I've brought the Shininator! This is the only thing that can stop a master trainer like yourself in his tracks."  
  
"What does it do?" I asked.  
  
"First let's have a battle." he replied.  
  
This was going to be an easy battle, Team Rocket only used Poison types, and with Psycho, I could wipe the floor with them before they could even attack. Boy was I wrong. Of course the first thing that James sent out was Weezing. I sent out Psycho and the battle started. I thought that since he sent out Weezing, it would self-destruct before I could even attack due to the heat from some of the remaining buildings. It did, just as I thought, but James didn't send out another Pokémon. I asked him "What are you doing?" but it was too late. He had already fired the Shininator, creating a bright, white beam of light– and it was coming right at me! I ducked, but I forgot to recall Psycho! I fumbled for my Great Ball to return him to it, but the light was too bright. After about thirty seconds, the light faded and I saw Psycho. There was something different about him though, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Is that all?" I said, "A bright, white light? What is this, a rock concert?"  
  
"Just you wait, boy." he said as he sent out Grimer.  
  
"All right, Psycho, use Psychic!" I yelled to my Mewtwo. He was just about to use it when the Grimer used Toxic! I couldn't believe it! Nobody was faster than Psycho, especially after all of those battles with Gary's Jolteon! The next thing I knew, Psycho got K.O.ed by the poison. It couldn't have happened. Psycho never loses! I returned him to my Great Ball and sent out my next Pokémon, Ho-oh. The battle went much the same for Ho- oh as the previous one went for Psycho. He K.O.ed Grimer, James used the Shininator, and Ho-oh lost. I sent out Pokémon after Pokémon, but I still couldn't K.O. more than one at a time. James was on his last Pokémon after he used the Shininator on Feraligatr, too. I knew I only had one hope: Neo Psycho. Neo used Aeroblast to finally take down the Nidoking and win the battle against James.  
  
"Well, well, well, I guess we're done here." Jessie said, holding up a PokéGear, "We know where Ketchum is now, thanks, little boy."  
  
"No!" I shouted as they flew off to the east in their helicopter.  
  
"Thank you, young man!" the mayor of Goldenrod said, walking up to me. "You've saved the town! Can I get your name?"  
  
"Ash... how could I let them get away?" I said under my breath after the first word.  
  
"Ash? Funny, you've got the same name as the kid who saved the land from Team Rocket the first time."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go!" I said, walking towards the door.  
  
"But wait, kid! Don't you need anything? What's this all about?"  
  
"There's only one man who can help me!" I yelled back, now running full throttle out of Goldenrod.  
  
"Kids these days, always in a hurry." the mayor said as I ran.  
  
"Professor! Professor!" I yelled, banging on Oak's door.  
  
"Oh what is it now... some psycho kid coming to get my... oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Professor," I said, "I... Team Rocket... Ash... Shininator..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down! What happened?"  
  
"Professor, look at Psycho!"  
  
"My God, he's different. He's a Shining Pokémon!"  
  
"Shining Pokémon? But he's not a Shining Pokémon!"  
  
"Wait, didn't you say something about Shininators or something?"  
  
"That's right... James must've... And now they're weaker!"  
  
"Listen, there may be a way to change one of them back, but I'll need to see them immediately."  
  
"Well, Psycho's still pretty good, and I am kind of partial to Feraligatr's new colors, so I guess it'll have to be Ho-oh."  
  
I gave the Professor my Ho-oh, and he worked all night. I stayed over at Ash's house while Oak helped my Ho-oh. I couldn't wait to get him back. Maybe then he could account for the deficit in Psycho's power. Yeah! "The Psychos could have a new addition to their team before the week is over!" I shouted in Ash's old bedroom.  
  
"Could you keep it down up there?" Ash's mom yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" I yelled back. "Well," I thought, this time not out loud, "His original name was Hot, so I'll make him just like Neo and Psycho by naming him Hot Psycho! No, no, wait, if I do, he still won't be able to be like them. He can't use Psychic, can he? Wait, yes he can! This is now how I'll do it!" "The Psychos have a new requirement:" I wrote into my PokéGear's new Trainer Notes feature, "They must be a legendary who can use Psychic and Recover, and must have them both at the same time." I turned off the PokéGear after I saved my notes and laid down for a good night's sleep.  
  
The next morning, I woke up at ten o'clock, ready to get the heck out of Ash's house and get back on the road. I ran over to Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door, ready to get my Ho-oh back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're too late." Professor Oak said, "I already gave your Ho-oh out to another trainer."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just kidding, ha ha. I got Ash the same way before I gave him his Pikachu. I knew he would get it, though, but only because I saw him forty—wait, you wouldn't understand!  
  
"So, Professor, about my Ho-oh?"  
  
"Oh, of course, here it is." he said, giving me the Ultra Ball which had my Ho-oh inside. "Take good care of it."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Professor!" I yelled to him as I walked away. "So, come on out, Ho-oh!"  
  
"Ho-ohoh!" it said.  
  
"All right, Ho-oh, I'll call you Hot Psycho from now on. All right?"  
  
"Oh Ho-oh!"  
  
"Great, let's go to the Game Corner in Celadon so we can get you Psychic!"  
  
And so that's what I did.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There goes Chapter 3!  
  
Antiech: Great, 3 down, 9 to go!  
  
Antiroo: And that was the longest thing you've ever written.  
  
Platypous: Well, review!  
  
Wex: Hot Psycho's moveset is Psychic, Ancientpower, Recover, and Sacred Fire.  
  
Princess Aquaech: And if you want to know, Psycho's is Psychic, Swift, Recover, and Thunderbolt.  
  
Next chapter: ESP Psycho! 


	4. Espeonage in Team Rocket's Base

Chapter 4: Espeon-age in Team Rocket's Base  
  
Wex: Well, at least they know what Pokémon this Psycho is beforehand.  
  
Yep, he's one of the best, the first of the non-legendary Psychos and the first one with a gender.  
  
Roo: You sure like introductions, don't you? Anyway, thank you, reviewers, the Psychos' Stories wouldn't be able to continue without you. Let's continue the story...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Though Hot Psycho helped the young man win many battles, he still couldn't win a few. The Stadium which he battled in day after day wouldn't give him a break, and every time he battled that darn Cooltrainer, he lost. The three Psychos' power together still couldn't match what Psycho's power originally was. Ash... Jeez, the kid couldn't stop thinking about how Team Rocket had almost literally chased him out of the country. He'd never be able to come back, and with Team Rocket's boss ruling half of Kanto with an iron hand, trainers couldn't freely go to Lavender Town, Saffron City, or Fuchsia City any more. Kanto's Elite Four officially expelled the new Gym Leaders that Team Rocket used as a puppet government in Saffron and Fuchsia and allowed the former Gym leaders, Sabrina from Saffron and Janine, Koga's daughter, from Fuchsia, to continue running their gyms from the Indigo Plateau itself. He knew that he had to do something to stop Team Rocket, but the only way he could do something that drastic was to get into Team Rocket's headquarters and stop the bosses before they could take over any more of his country.  
  
"We appear to be going somewhere, Psycho." Hot Psycho thought from his Poké Ball.  
  
"Where are we headed? Neo Psycho?" Mewtwo thought.  
  
"We're headed due south on Route 17. After analyzing our trainer's thoughts, we seem to be on our way to Fuchsia City."  
  
"Ah, what a great day!" the trainer shouted to the Pokémon around the Bike Path that he was riding down, "Nothing could be better than getting an Eevee and then actually being able to buy another TM 29, just to use on one lucky Pokémon that could even be as powerful as these three one day."  
  
Suddenly, the trainer spotted something in the grass on the side of the road. It seemed to be a fire type, and with his Eevee being his first Pokémon to send out, he could take it down quickly.  
  
"All right, Eevee, use Tackle!"  
  
"Vee! Eevee!" the small, yet surprisingly high-leveled Eevee said happily before he used the attack his trainer commanded him to use. Just as the trainer expected, Slugma was knocked out in one hit, even before it could attack.  
  
"Yeah! All right, Eevee!" the trainer yelled, before hearing "Your Eevee has just gained level 52." in a robotic voice.  
  
"Great! Now for that Slugma..." The Slugma cowered in fear, remembering its former bad experiences with humans. "Here you go, Slugma, here's a Berry. Good luck with your future training!" The Pokémon couldn't believe it. There had never been a trainer who actually helped it to heal before it was attacked again, this guy was something special. The Slugma decided that it would wait for this trainer to come by again, and then maybe he would let the Slugma come along with him. Slugma watched the trainer get back on his bike and ride away with the Eevee securely in his Poké Ball again. Now the Slugma thought about the Grimer who had bothered it earlier...  
  
When the trainer arrived at Fuchsia City, it was already nighttime. He saw the old, dilapidated gym, formerly run by Koga and later his daughter Janine, but now it served as an entryway for the headquarters of Team Rocket. Sure, they had just started with the underground between Lavender Town and Celadon City, and even had some area below the Game Corner before, but now, their underground dominion stretched across 30 square miles. The boy looked in the window, but quickly ducked back down. He was thankful that the guard outside the city was practically drunk off his ass, and that the thirty or forty Team Rocket grunts inside the gym blocked out any view that Jessie or James had of him. He looked just like his younger brother, who had an encounter with the two leaders before, and now that he had gotten the three Psychos from him so he could train his Feraligatr's only surviving offspring and leave the more powerful trainer of the two to use his own Pokémon against Team Rocket.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people within our nation!" Apparently, they hadn't gotten around to inventing a new motto yet. The trainer sent out his Typhlosion, Cyndi Quil, and his Shining Charizard, Outrageous, to provide a distraction after they had finished their dumb, yet seemingly necessary motto. "Team Rocket!" he heard, and then he looked in the window again. There was a Team Rocket member dressed as Ash in there, holding Ash's prized starter Pokémon, Pikachu. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the show, and it was kind of funny that Ash was being overexaggerated by Team Rocket, the one thing that was exaggerated the most in all sorts of cartoons. They went through the standard thing that the boy had heard stories about since Ash beat Team Rocket three years before, and when Pikachu was to do his Thundershock like Ash always told him to, he put his full force into it, burning Jessie and James with the electricity. He and his Pokémon watched the next events in horror. Jessie ran up to the small, mouse-like Pokémon and began to beat it mercilessly. The boy burst in the door and scattered the Rocket grunts who had congregated there, laughing intensely at the small Pokémon's pain.  
  
"Stop it, Team Rocket!" the trainer yelled as Cyndi Quil smashed the door down. The Rocket grunts shouted and ran when they saw the trainer and his two powerful Fire-type Pokémon standing in the doorway. "So, the second twerp is back." Jessie said, walking up to the boy, "What's the matter, Water-type Pokémon don't fit your tastes anymore?"  
  
"Shut your pie hole, Jessie!" he yelled, "And put that Pikachu down!"  
  
"So, the little boy wants a Pokémon battle? You wanna try a battle with me?" Jessie said, punching the trainer in the stomach, at which he doubled over in pain. "Heh heh heh. Just what I thought, nothing but a baby."  
  
"Cyndi Quil, Outrageous," the trainer coughed as he regained the air in his lungs, "Destroy this building and stop them before they get away!" The boy tried to run after the evil Rocket bosses who held the Pikachu, but he passed out.  
  
The burning embers of the gym smoldered in the predawn darkness when the trainer woke up. He smelled smoke and brimstone, but he figured he could only be laying next to one of two things: C.Q. and Outrageous. When he rose from the grass that was only a few feet from what remained of the Fuchsia City Gym, he realized something. "Team Rocket! Aw, crap, I let them get away! Wait!" He looked at the stairwell whose railing rose up from the ashes, "They're probably right down there!"  
  
The trainer donned the Ash impersonator's cap, which actually was Ash's own cap and went down the stairs in back of the gym to get Jessie and James.  
  
"Outrageous, Cyndi Quil! Come on out!" the boy yelled, just so they could illuminate the darkness around him. Unfortunately, he yelled so loud that he didn't hear the footsteps coming behind him. For the second time in what seemed like five minutes, everything around him went black again.  
  
When he woke up again, he was tied to a wall, five Poké Balls in front of him. He looked around the room, wondering where he could be. Then, it came to him, he was in the underground of the base!  
  
"So, boy, you're finally awake." a female voice called out.  
  
"Come out here! Show yourself!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, only five Pokémon, seems like you're a little weak for a master trainer." another voice, this time a more masculine one, said.  
  
"Let that Pikachu go." a voice, this time even more mysterious said in the darkness.  
  
"Who are you? Who let you in here?" the female voice yelled.  
  
"I am the master of all of you. All of you, except my own master, my friend, this trainer." it said again.  
  
A sixth Poké Ball floated out of the trainer's back pocket, and to his surprise, opened on the floor. His Eevee appeared out of the bright light, and was ready to battle within a second.  
  
"Eevee! You can't! You're just a normal type! Normal types don't weaken their Poison types!" the boy yelled while Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Weezing.  
  
"Ah, but that is not the plan." the mysterious voice said again, but this time only in the trainer's head. "You see, your Eevee is very happy with how you treat it. And according to the time, you'll know what to do."  
  
The trainer's PokéGear beeped to indicate that it was now six A.M., meaning that it was finally morning. He got it, just what the voice, his Mewtwo, was telling him. "Eevee! Use Shadow Ball on their Pokémon!"  
  
It all happened so fast, the trainer almost couldn't see. Eevee's Shadow ball hit Arbok and Weezing both square in the center of their bodies. They both fainted and gave Eevee just enough experience to get to level 53. Eevee glowed white and began the transformation just as Psycho had predicted: he evolved into Espeon and learned Morning Sun!  
  
"Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" the trainer yelled, and the former lackeys of Team Rocket blasted off, flying out of the laboratory just as they had done when they faced Ash so many times.  
  
When the dust cleared, all of the Pokémon who were sitting in their Poké Balls on the table came out and helped the trainer out of the ropes which bound him to the wall, both physically and mentally.  
  
"You know what, Espeon, I'll give you this TM 29." the boy told him, "Now I'll call you ESP Psycho, and you can help out the other three Psychos in their quest for greatness!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antiech: Well, there's ESP Psycho.  
  
Antiroo: His moveset is Psychic, Shadow Ball, Morning Sun, and Return.  
  
Platypous: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!  
  
Princess Aquaech: Next up: Era Psycho! 


	5. Back in Time

Chapter 5: Back in Time  
  
Antiroo: Doing another chapter so soon?  
  
Yep, this is what happens when you're bored a day before a tournament, coincidentally a Pokémon TCG one. Too bad it's with mainly Hoenn Pokémon, and I'm writing a story in Kanto and Johto.  
  
Antiech: Well you don't own Pokémon or you-know-what, so let's go!  
  
*You-know-what is something that I won't spoil the surprise for.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now that the trainer was back in Johto, he knew that he should give some Apricorns to Kurt so he could get some Poké Balls made. After the defeat of Team Rocket back in Kanto, the boy found a new, different Apricorn in Viridian Forest. This one looked very different from the rest. Instead of being a certain color like red, green, or blue, it was a silver Apricorn. Its silvery outer shell shone in the moonlight when the boy found it, and he knew that he had to show it to Kurt immediately.  
  
"Kurt!" the boy yelled as he ran into Azalea town, "I have to show you something!"  
  
"Ah, my favorite trainer! How's your little brother doing?"  
  
"He's still sad from the loss of his Feraligatr, but he's getting over it." the trainer said, but then remembered why he was there. "Here, look at this."  
  
"My God!" the Poké Ball maker responded, "Where did you find this?"  
  
The trainer told the old man the entire story, including the parts about his Pokémon, and Kurt came to one conclusion: this was one special Apricorn.  
  
"Here, I'll show you how I make these Apricorn Balls, but just this once." he told the boy, "Pull up a chair, and we'll get started."  
  
The first step that Kurt did was to cut each Apricorn in half, remove the pulp, and finally put the pieces back together for later. "Now, plant these seeds out back, I want to see what these Silver Apricorn trees will do." he said. While the young trainer was planting the seeds in the loamy soil behind Kurt's house, Kurt got out enough Poké Ball devices to fill all of the Apricorns that the kid brought.  
  
"All right, the next thing we'll do is cut a laser emitting port opening on each of these shells. Don't cut yourself, these knives are very sharp." After they had done the cutting, and thrown the scraps in the garden for mulch, they began to put the devices in.  
  
"Be very careful, kid, you might get yourself pinched a few times before you can get the hang of doing this, but it'll be all right." They did most of the Apricorns, and then looked at the last remaining one. "You know, that Apricorn's shell reminds me of a Poké Ball that a famous scientist who went by the name of Brown once invented. He said that it was the only thing capable of catching a time travel Pokémon like Celebi, who is said to protect the Ilex Forest. At least it is besides the Master Ball, but that's mostly impossible to get unless you have connections. This so- called Dr. Brown disappeared mysteriously about 30 years ago, just after he said that his experiment was a complete success. What happened to him, we'll never know, but it's fun to wonder..."  
  
The two guys got back to work, completing the new, silver Poké Ball in only five more minutes. "You know, that Brown's Poké Ball was silvery just like this one is," Kurt said, handing the trainer the new Ball, "I wouldn't be surprised if he invented it in his garage like I do."  
  
"Thanks, Kurt, but what should I call this thing?" the trainer asked.  
  
"Call it whatever you want, I don't mind," Kurt replied, "I personally would name it the Flux Ball, after what that Brown guy made, but that's just my opinion."  
  
"All right, Kurt, well, I'll see you when I find some more Apricorns!" the boy said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good luck finishing your Pokédex!" Kurt yelled after him.  
  
"Wow," the trainer thought as he walked into the Ilex Forest, "A brand new type of Poké Ball. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have discovered this!"  
  
"I sense a strange energy, Psycho." Hot Psycho spoke telepathically to the Mewtwo next to him, "Is it just because I'm not a Psychic type and my senses are messed up because of these new powers?"  
  
"No, H.P., I sense it, too." Psycho replied. "It seems as if there are more of us, just waiting to become one with our group. ESP, Neo, do you sense anything?"  
  
"Yes, Psycho, I do." ESP Psycho thought, "But they're not just here in Johto. They're in other regions as well."  
  
"I can even sense some more like we are near my home in the Orange Islands, guys." Neo Psycho told them, "There seem to be no boundaries to where we can be from."  
  
Suddenly, the forest glowed blue around the trainer, and he heard three loud blasts. While he looked away from the bright light in front of him, an old man with long, silvery-white hair ran out of it with a Celebi following him. "Hey, kid!" he said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, "You've gotta come back with me!"  
  
"Where?" the boy asked, but his question was answered quickly with "Back to the future!"  
  
"Wait, I don't even know who you are, and what do you mean 'back to the future'?"  
  
"Right, I should have introduced myself first." the man said, "I am Doctor Emmett Brown. Thirty years ago I invented a Poké Ball similar to the one you have in your backpack, and I need your help."  
  
"Wait, need my help with what?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get there!" the doctor said as he sent out a Pokémon, "Here, hop on my Pidgeot and come with me!"  
  
The boy jumped on the large Bird Pokémon and he and the slightly crazy doctor flew away and into Celebi's portal to the future...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Roo: Yay! Cliffhangery!  
  
Antiroo: Does she have to do that every time?  
  
Not necessarily, but she probably will no matter what. Anyway, this is going to be a two-parter, so be prepared for another chapter with Era Psycho.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Next up: The Future.  
  
Platypous: What will the trainer find? Where is Doctor Brown taking him? Do you know how uncontrollable Backieism is? This chapter manifests it perfectly. Don't worry, if you don't know, you'll find out next chapter.  
  
Thanks, and see you in The Future!  
  
Ech: You mean The Past.  
  
Whatever! Thanks for reading this chapter! 


	6. The Future

Chapter 6: The Future  
  
Antiech: Bored again, TTE?  
  
Yep, there's nothing else to do. I almost miss school now.  
  
Platypous: And you don't own Pokémon or, if you haven't guessed yet what the secret was last chapter, Back to the Future.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Well, let's get on with the story!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The clear day above the great city of Azalea was interrupted by three large blasts like before, and a Pidgeot flew out of a time portal from the past.  
  
"Look out!" the trainer called to the doctor, "You almost crashed into that Pokémon!"  
  
"Never mind that now, kid." the Doc replied, "Anyway, do you notice anything strange around you?"  
  
"We're still just outside Azalea town, aren't we?" the boy said in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"So, anyway, Dr. Brown, why did you bring me to this time?" the trainer asked.  
  
"Team Rocket has returned to the Johto Region, kid!" the scientist said, "My Pokémon weren't strong enough to stop them, and they took all of them but Celebi and Growlithe."  
  
"So what do we do, Doc?"  
  
"I have a plan." he replied, handing the trainer a Poké Ball. "Take this Pikachu and these clothes. I'll land in that alley over there and drop you off."  
  
Doc took the boy over to an alleyway between two stores and landed his Pidgeot. He gave the boy the blue jeans and blue vest and hoped that his opponents wouldn't notice his differently colored shirt. "All right," he said, getting back on his Pidgeot, "The Team Rocket base is just under that Pokémon Center over there. Take this fake pass I made, use it, but do not, under all circumstances, attract too much attention."  
  
"How am I not going to attract attention when I'm dressed like Ash?"  
  
"That's the best part of it! Most of the Rocket grunts today that end up guarding their hideouts haven't even heard of him." Doc said, "Besides, all we want to do is get their boss scared that Ash has returned so he'll take Team Rocket and leave our fair cities in peace."  
  
Doc told Pidgeot to fly away with Celebi and him to go get other work done, such as talking to the real Ash about what he'd see on the news that night if everything went to plan. After all, he didn't want Ash to call the reporters and tell them that they were wrong and that he never stopped them, well, at least in the last ten years.  
  
"The future..." the trainer said walking out into the street beyond the alley, "Amazing." He looked at the tall skyscrapers around him and was dismayed to see that Kurt's house didn't remain among them. "A lot's changed in ten years, hasn't it?" The boy saw a Rocket grunt standing behind him, startling him almost into the fountain in the middle of the circle intersection. "Yeah, it has. I remember when I was just 6 and came here." the boy lied. "Listen, I was wondering, where exactly is the Team Rocket recruiting station?"  
  
"Uh, it's uh... the third building on the left of the department store."  
  
"Thanks, um, what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Lester." the Rocket member said, "Well, maybe we'll get paired up as a team like the boss's predecessors were."  
  
"Right. Loser." the trainer said under his breath while Lester walked away. The trainer ran over to the Pokémon center and ran into its basement.  
  
"Ketchum, Ash." a feminine robotic voice said when the boy scanned the card by the door, "Welcome to Team Rocket."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ech: Hey, hey, the big C. How's it hangin', cliff?  
  
Roo: Cliffhangers, jeez, you could be more original, TTE.  
  
It keeps it interesting, Roo. Well, well, well, what'll happen next? Will the Pseudo-Ash beat Team Rocket of the future? Where did Doc go? Why am I asking you? Find out next chapter.  
  
Platypous: And the one who reviews with the right guess before the next chapter gets a picture of us.  
  
Everyone: Platypous!  
  
All right, I will, but only if I can get my scanner working. Well, goodnight! 


	7. The Fall of Team Rocket

Chapter 7: The Fall of Team Rocket  
  
Ech: Took ya long enough!  
  
I know, I was busy.  
  
Roo: And do you own anything?  
  
Let me check... Nope, nothing but you guys.  
  
Wex: Well, let's get this thing done with.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The young boy entered the underground hideout, and was horrified by all of the Pokémon he passed. He hadn't even seen some of them before. There were normal, Johto-native Pokémon and some Pokémon he'd only seen in Kanto, but one Rocket Grunt he passed had something that he called a Seviper. He said that he caught it in the Hoenn region when he was stationed there to keep Team Aqua and Team Magma in line. After a conversation that seemed to last an hour, the kid found out that Team Aqua and Team Magma were rivals who kept fighting over what would rule the world: land or sea. After they were defeated by a lone trainer, though, they quit trying to catch the two ultra titans: Groudon and Kyogre. After that, the trainer disappeared. They never saw him again. Anyway, the Seviper and Arbok that the Rocket Grunt sent out to show off were all scarred, and most scars weren't from battles, but instead from what the Grunt said that his boss called "aggressive training." The trainer knew he had to stop the boss immediately, no matter what the cost was to him. He approached the door at the end of the hall that read "Training Ground" The boss would definitely be in there or somewhere adjacent to it. The kid started to turn the doorknob when... it clicked.  
  
"Looking for this?" the trainer heard a feminine voice to his right.  
  
"You! How could you?"  
  
"Easily, kid, I'm in this for the same reason you are."  
  
"But, you, Misty! How could Team Rocket not know who you are?"  
  
The Rocket Grunts in the hallway behind them looked their way with the mention of Misty's name. she covered herself with "Oh, yeah, kid, we took care of her about three years ago, didn't you see the news?"  
  
"But you're–!" "Shh!" Misty interrupted. "You know Doc, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I just met him about ten minutes ago, but, yeah."  
  
"He's kept me hidden from everyone, including the Elite Four, for three years." Misty explained, "He stayed hidden from them too, especially by taking me to Hill Valley, but they found him. I don't want to remember that day. After I returned from the mall, I found him lying unconscious on the ground. Four of his Pokémon were gone, but fortunately, Team Rocket hadn't found his Flux Ball. I couldn't take Doc to the hospital, because then Team Rocket would make sure he was a goner. I kept him company for the last couple of years and helped him try to find some way of stopping Team Rocket."  
  
"So, why did you pick me?"  
  
"I remembered when you beat me in the Cerulean Gym. You said something about getting a gear back for the Power Plant from there that was stolen by a Rocket Grunt. I figured that you'd be somewhere near here after you found the Flux Apricorn tree that Doc planted."  
  
"So, you planned this whole thing?"  
  
"No, I just planned the part of you dressing up like Ash. I figured it'd scare the crap out of their boss, Giovanni..."  
  
"Wait, Giovanni? Wasn't he the one who quit after Ash beat him the first time?"  
  
"See, that's why I had Doc dress you up like Ash. If he sees Ash and Misty back, he'll have second thoughts and leave Johto and Kanto alone!"  
  
"Well, let's get him. Ladies first."  
  
Misty sighed and opened the door as she said to herself "Just like Ash."  
  
The trainer and former Kanto Gym leader walked into the training room, getting more than a few stares from other Rocket members. After all, if the younger and less experienced Rockets were in the hall leading to it, then the training grounds would have the veteran Rockets.  
  
"Young man, take off that vest and hat immediately!" a woman called from across the room.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Karen, the kid's with me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Washenflatrovitz, I didn't know." Karen, the Team Rocket Administrator, walked away to attend to another rookie Rocket trainer.  
  
"Washenflatrovitz?" the boy said after a pause, "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Well, I almost gave my real name, and I did the best I could to save myself." Misty answered. "Well, why don't we go see Giovanni."  
  
They continued to the door on the other side of the room, telling each Rocket member that they were on their way to get the boy's uniform from Giovanni. The boy reached for the doorknob to turn it, and it started to turn on its own. A man in a green suit walked out and almost into the boy and Misty. His hair was slicked and graying, and he wore the eight Kanto Gym Badges and six of the Johto Badges on his red shirt. He even had a few badges that the trainer hadn't even seen before. He assumed that they were from that Hoenn place.  
  
"Ash Ketchum!" he gasped, "You can't be here! It's impossible!"  
  
"Believe it, Giovanni!" the boy told him, turning his hat around.  
  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mary. You've earned yourself a promotion."  
  
"Actually, Giovanni, it's not just Ash who's here." Misty said as she took off her black cap, revealing her orange hair. "I'm actually Misty Waterflower, Leader of the Cerulean Gym, and I believe you owe me for it."  
  
"I owe you nothing, girl. I'm even being nice for not killing you both right now."  
  
"Let's just get this over with, Giovanni. Send out your first Pokémon!"  
  
"All right, boy. Let's see you reprise what you did 13 years ago!"  
  
The boy sent out the Pikachu that Doc let him borrow, while Giovanni sent out his Mightyena. Luckily, the vest that Doc had given the kid had a Pokédex in it, and the kid looked at its index. The first thing that it prompted was Pokédex type. The kid was used to the Johto Pokédex, but he wanted to find out just what it did, so he picked the last one on the list, pointed the reader to the Mightyena, and waited for data. "Pokémon Number 3473095: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Height: 3 feet, 3 inches, Weight: 81.6438 pounds. A Pokémon originally native to the Hoenn region, Mightyenas have recently been populating other regions as well, including Kanto, Johto, and Orre." "Well, that was... helpful. Okay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
Giovanni watched the Pikachu run towards his Mightyena and smirked at the trainer. When the Pikachu's attack finished, Mightyena was still standing! "I guess you've been out of practice, Ash."  
  
"I've been more in practice than anyone else in the entire world!" the boy yelled back. "And now I'm gonna show you. Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu rushed towards the Mightyena once again, this time doing enough damage to knock it out. Giovanni wasn't finished yet, though, and he sent out his pride and joy, Nidoqueen. "Aw, crap."  
  
"Nidoqueen, you know what to do." The Nidoqueen used Earthquake, rocking the entire city and knocking Pikachu out in only one hit! The boy knew that he shouldn't reveal his identity, so he sent out the best guy for the job, Psycho. "Ah, so you are the one who got me my Mewtwo. Thank you, boy. In fact, I'll just take it back right now."  
  
"Your inferior mind is no match for me, Giovanni." Psycho used his psychic powers to say.  
  
"So, you have a problem with me? That can be fixed." Giovanni replied to the powerful Mewtwo, now that he was holding a Master Ball. "I'm glad that I stole that machine when we were in Orre." Giovanni threw the ball, capturing Psycho in it, and causing the trainer to yell out to Giovanni. "That's not fair at all!"  
  
"Since when was life fair?"  
  
"That's it, Giovanni. If you're gonna cheat like that, I have no other choice. Neo Psycho, Hot Psycho, ESP Psycho, Cyndi Quil, come out to fight!"  
  
"This other Pokémon isn't gifted like we are, Neo." Hot Psycho said telepathically.  
  
"Well, with Psycho captured by Giovanni, we'll have to make do with giving her some of our power."  
  
The three remaining Psychos used their telepathic abilities to alter Cyndi Quil's and allow her to use them on her own. "I feel so different. What's happening?"  
  
"It's all according to plan, C.Q." Hot Psycho told her, "All you have to do is help us to stop Giovanni and get Psycho back. Then you don't need to use these powers anymore."  
  
Unfortunately for the team of Pokémon, Giovanni had no real limit to the amount of Pokémon he could send to the field. He sent out nearly every Pokémon known to any one of the nearly 100 professors, even including the top three, Professors Oak, Elm, and Birch. Even the one professor in the wilderness of the Arctic, Professor Pine, couldn't name many of them. Even the Psychos couldn't take on the overwhelming majority of Dark-type Pokémon discovered by then. The boy and Misty feared that they would lose for sure, when suddenly, three sonic booms rocked the already rocking room, and a Pidgeot with a white haired man on its back flew out of a hole in the space- time continuum followed by a Celebi.  
  
"Get your hands off that Master Ball, Giovanni!"  
  
"Doc!" Misty and the trainer yelled together.  
  
"Hang on, guys!" Doc yelled back, holding out a rope of flags.  
  
The trainer and Misty grabbed the rope and the trainer kicked the Master Ball out of Giovanni's hand. The ball opened on the ground, releasing Psycho again and allowing him to escape with the other three Psychos. He was about to go through the hole in time made by Celebi when he remembered: he had unfinished business with Giovanni. Giovanni's Electrode was going insane on the ground around him, so he used his powers to throw it into the wall and cause it to explode! Psycho escaped the Rocket hideout just as the time portal closed and trapped the Rocket members in their exploding lair.  
  
Psycho, Neo Psycho, Hot Psycho, and ESP Psycho landed on the ground, and Cyndi Quil landed next to them, losing her borrowed psychic powers. Doc made sure to drop Misty off back at his house in Hill Valley before he talked to the trainer again. "Listen," he said, "I'm going to say this quickly, and I'm not turning back, but I'm going to live in the Old West of the 1880's. Take my Celebi, I want you to have it. You're a responsible boy, and you won't use it to disrupt space-time. Thank you for fulfilling this one last wish of mine, you did a great job. Celebi, open the rip in space-time, but don't come with me. You're this boy's Pokémon now. Goodbye." Doc walked into the portal, and saying one last thought: "Remember, kid, your future is whatever you make it."  
  
"Well Celebi, since you've been to so many different eras, and you're like my other four great Pokémon, I'll name you Era Psycho. Come on, let's go home." The boy opened a different rip in space-time and went back to where and when he was when he left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there it is, Era Psycho's finished.  
  
Antiech: His moveset is Psychic, Future Sight, Recover, and Perish Song.  
  
Antiroo: Next up: MiniPsycho!  
  
Platypous: Please review! TTE can't do much without them.  
  
Princess Aquaech: See you next time! 


	8. And This Is My MiniMe

Chapter 8: And This Is My Mini-Me  
  
Ech: TTE, why do you keep doing this? People won't get to read it if it's in the backlogs of ff.net!  
  
I know, Ech, I can't help it that my teachers think it's hilarious to assign a million things to do in a week!  
  
Roo: Well, that's just terrible. Hey, to cheer you up, guess what! I bought Pokémon!  
  
Really?  
  
Roo: No. Darn.  
  
Wex: Well, since you still don't own Pokémon, and since nobody brought up the–  
  
Antiroo: I bought Austin Powers!  
  
Antiech: No you didn't.  
  
Platypous: Let's just continue with MiniPsycho already!

* * *

Just as the boy got back from the future and his time-traveling antics with Doc Brown, the cloudy sky above the forest opened, nearly washing him out of it and back to Azalea Town. Fortunately, he didn't recall Era Psycho back into its Poké Ball yet, and they were able to safely float over the flood water. Era Psycho was getting tired, though, and couldn't keep up his psychokinetic powers. The trainer decided that they should wait for the flood to pass in the Pokémon center just over the grove of pines to their left.  
  
"I have a feeling that this flood is ominous of something..." Psycho thought. Ever since they had gone to the future, Psycho had felt that part of him was missing. He didn't know why he felt this, but he knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Get down!" Era Psycho yelled in Celebi-speak. Suddenly above them a time warp appeared and Giovanni–Old Giovanni–from the future came through with a Mew on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought that I'd find you six here..." the old Rocket boss said. "Ever since I recaptured you, Mewtwo, I've been researching your DNA to create the perfect clone."  
  
"But you were killed in that explosion, weren't you?" the Psychos' trainer asked.  
  
"It would seem as if I was. But now, 'Ash Ketchum...'" Giovanni emphasized with quotation fingers, "you don't have your friend Doc Brown, that crazy scientist, to back you up."  
  
"He has me!" Neo Psycho yelled psychically.  
  
"Me too!" Hot Psycho added.  
  
"And, Giovanni, you're forgetting one thing:" Psycho thought openly with his arms crossed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Psycho pointed behind Giovanni to divert his attention while he charged a Shadow Ball. Giovanni spun back around just as Psycho released the dark power at him. Giovanni didn't move, though, and just as the shadow was just at Giovanni's face, it disappeared.  
  
"Do you really think you can mess with me?" the Mew said to Psycho. "I am the ultimate clone, better than the original Mew... or you."  
  
The evil Mew used its powers to nearly destroy Psycho, causing him to fall to the ground. "Just as I thought, nothing but a weakling. You're pathetic."  
  
"Psycho, get back in the Great Ball! Neo Psycho, take us away from this Mew!" the trainer yelled, but the Mew was already making his next move. Since it had the ability to use any move, Mew began to charge up Hyper Beam. Neo Psycho was nearly a mile away from the Mew with his trainer on his back when suddenly Mew released the Hyper Beam at full force, burning Neo's powerful and featherless wings. As Neo began to fall to the ground, Hot Psycho got the trainer to safety on his own back while the trainer took out Neo's Ball. The trainer recalled Neo to the Ball, but not before telling Hot Psycho to get the heck out of there.  
  
"The fool, thinking that he'll escape me!" Mew said. "Well, if he wants powerful legendary Pokémon, I'll give him just that." With that, Mew began to charge up again. Not for another Hyper Beam, most certainly not. He was preparing for the ultimate showdown: 65 million years before!  
  
"All right, guys, we can slow down now. He can't beat us now."  
  
Little did the trainer know that all of the remaining three Psychos were flying straight into Mew and Giovanni's trap. Just as he turned around, the boy got his last glimpse of the present time, and was instantaneously transported into the past...  
  
"Taking a little detour?" a Mew said. "I suppose it's always good to get a look at the past, but you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Mew, this is no time for games. You know that Giovanni is an evil man." Psycho said feebly. "He shouldn't be messed with. He almost killed us! He almost killed me!"  
  
"I don't even know who you are. You seem familiar, though..."  
  
"Mew! It's me, Mewtwo! The one you wanted to destroy!"  
  
"Mew...two?" Mew said softly. "You're not the..."  
  
"...Prophesized Pokémon who will recruit the Great Twelve to save the world? Yes, that's me."  
  
"Why are you here? Is this the time that the world needs saving?"  
  
"Mew, wait, if you only know me as the savior of the planet, then you're..."  
  
"...His mother..." Era Psycho finished.  
  
"Celebi, you, as well as Groudon and Kyogre are, my children. After all, I am the mother of all Pokémon."  
  
"No, what I mean is you're my genetic mother, the one who was cloned to make me." Psycho stated.  
  
"You're... my son?" Mew spoke softly. "This is–"  
  
A bright white beam shot through the air towards the Mew, breaking her concentration. "You just never stop messing with things you aren't supposed to, kid." Giovanni yelled.  
  
"Him..." the Mew who was native to the time said. "He's the one, the great evil that you must defeat."  
  
"Mom, this isn't possible! I haven't gathered the twelve that I need yet."  
  
"Psycho, you'll just have to make do with what we have, now stop that blue Mew!"  
  
Psycho floated through the air towards the Shining Mew that matched his own sparkling blue color. He knew that if he lost, this other Mew could create some sort of paradox, essentially destroying the whole universe. He had to be stopped.  
  
"I see that you accept my challenge," the Mew from the future told Psycho. "Well, you'll never get me to join you like the other ones. It's not that easy to break bonds with the only father I've known my whole life: Giovanni."  
  
"Oh, really," Psycho replied, "Well you might have been around Giovanni all your life, but I am your father!"  
  
"Well, 'Dad,'" the evil Mew said, "Get ready to lose!"  
  
Psycho and Mew battled for hours, each one countering the other's attack, Shadow Ball vs. Light Ball, Psychic vs. Psychic, and Thunderbolt vs. Thunderbolt. Every one that they released, the other just absorbed it and nothing more. These two shared a special bond that Psycho couldn't share with any other Psycho. Neo and Hot had a bond of rivalry, ESP and Era had a bond with two yet unfound Psychos, but until now, Psycho hadn't had any powers amplified by the proximity of another Pokémon. But this Mew, he was different. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was his son, or maybe that he was just like him in every way possible, but this Mew and Psycho could share thoughts. He was almost like a Mini-Me™ to Psycho, doing exactly as he did, only smaller. It was just as Psycho was about to release another Shadow Ball at the Mew that he noticed a small, darker blue device around its neck.  
  
"What's the matter, Psycho?" Mew said between pants, "Are you too tired to go on?"  
  
"You're the one who's tired, Mew." Psycho said, and with that, he released the Shadow Ball straight at the small device, breaking it into billions of nearly microscopic pieces.  
  
"Wha... What's going on?" Mew said, now free of the device. "A Mewtwo?! Where am I?"  
  
"Mew, you were stuck under the control of a strange necklace." Psycho answered. "We're apparently in the past sometime before normal Pokémon existed, in a land of legends."  
  
"The past? What brought us here?"  
  
"You did. You were under Giovanni's control."  
  
"Giovanni? The evil man that the scientists said that funded their creation of me?"  
  
"Apparently so. He did that to me too, so don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm thinking that we should have revenge on him right now."  
  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
Psycho and Mew floated over to where the other four Psychos were battling against Giovanni's other Pokémon from the future. The Psychos were obviously winning, since Giovanni only had mostly Poison types and a few Ground types. While the purely Psychic types handled Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Era Psycho was alone in taking on the Ground types.  
  
"Twenty Pokémon, Giovanni?" Psycho yelled, "Isn't that against League rules?"  
  
"I don't see any League around here, Mewtwo. And even if there was one, I wouldn't obey it."  
  
"Well, we're here to even out the score." Mew said.  
  
"Where'd my mother go, Era Psycho?" Psycho asked as he floated over to the battle site.  
  
"I told her to tend to Groudon and Kyogre, to create a Pokémon who can stop the both of them and seal them away until they need to be reawakened. But for now, Mew, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure thing, Era Psycho." Mew said as he began to create a portal back to the future. "Everyone, on the count of three! One... two... three!"  
  
The five Psychos and Mew all simultaneously used Psychic, blasting Giovanni and all of his Pokémon to the future and leaving them where, and when they belonged.  
  
"You know, you guys, that was great." The trainer, who had just been on Neo Psycho's back and trying to beat Giovanni without falling into the vast sea below, said. "Mew, would you like to join our team?"  
  
"I really would, thanks."  
  
"Now, I'm going to suggest our name for him." Psycho said. "Obviously, he's just a miniature version of me; why not call him 'MiniPsycho'?"  
  
"Great idea, Psycho." ESP said, "Well, MiniPsycho, let's get back to our home. We don't want to be late getting back to Goldenrod!"  
  
And therefore, MiniPsycho took them all back to their home, joining the team of Psychos and fulfilling another requirement of the prophecy of The Twelve.

* * *

Ech: Finally, jeez, what took you so long?  
  
Roo: School. Evil school. I hate school.  
  
Wex: And if you're interested in MiniPsycho's moveset, it's Psychic, Transform, Softboiled, and Thunderbolt.  
  
Antiech: See you all next time when we examine the origins of Fox Psycho! 


End file.
